


Fever Pitch

by BleuBengal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: It was inevitable.Inescapable.Destined, even.And yet, no one was quite prepared for things to unfold the way they did.Least of all, Ron Weasley who watched in horror as a scuffle between the two house seekers quickly turned from beating the piss out of one another in between hexes into an all out, full on, bloody hell is that Harry's tongue, snogging session.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Quick story dump. I can't even remember when I wrote this, but it was mostly complete so I dusted it off and posted. I haven't revisited my all time favorite ship in a while and I miss Drarry. Enjoy!

Anyone who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between the years of 1991 and 1997 was well aware that the notorious bad blood between the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter, and Pureblood heir Draco Malfoy, was bound to come to a head sooner or later. After six years of constant hostility, pranks, and arguments, something was bound to snap. All they could hope was that no one ended up permanently mangled or dead.

It was inevitable.  
Inescapable.  
Destined, even.  
  
And yet, no one was quite prepared for things to unfold the way they did.  
  
Least of all Ron Weasley, who watched in dawning horror as a normal scuffle between the two House seekers went from beating the piss out of one another in between hexes and turned into an all out, full on - bloody hell is that Harry's _tongue_? - snogging session.   
  
An equal mixture of cheers and expressions of disgust rang out across the stands as the two boys went at it like their life depended on it. Older students frantically covering the eyes of the first years, much too young to witness the carnal passion being displayed on the field. All the while unable to tear their eyes away as one of Harry's tanned and roughened hands tangled itself into Malfoy's newly grown out hair and Draco's pale, delicate hands gripped the sides of Harry's muscled body, hanging on for dear life.  
  
The rising chorus of threats erupting from the professors' stand did little to stop the duo from rolling around on the Quidditch pitch like two rabid animals. They were in their own world, oblivious to anything else but one another. Which in truth, wasn't much different from any other day. It went on until even Professor Dumbledore who had a soft spot for boys in love, had had enough.

The older wizard lightly lifted his wand. In an instant, the two were thrown fifteen feet from one another, their arms and legs stretched out like starfish and pinned.  
  
Harry smiled widely, teeth on full display as the motion of being thrown caused the hidden snitch he had been holding to fall from his grasp. It's wings fluttered meekly against the ground.

The Gryffindor looked absolutely besotted.

It was disgusting. 

Madam Hooch, ever one for sticking to the rules, blew the whistle signaling the official end of the game, but not a single soul paid attention.   
  
The other spectators couldn't help but watch in rabid fascination as the heads of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses finally reached the field to properly scold and regain control of their two wayward and horny students.  
  
Ron was sure that Professor McGonagall's eye would pop out of the socket with the way it was twitching. The older witch taking a painful hold of Harry's ear and dragging him away yelling about propriety, embarrassment, and setting an example for the other students.  
  
Snape looked even more pinched in the face than usual, robes billowing behind him in the wind. The professor simply arched an eyebrow as if to say, "Really Draco?" as Malfoy elegantly stood, dusted his uniform, spelled his hair back into it's usual flowing state, and followed behind his Godfather. Smirking smugly the entire way.   
  
Brat.  
  
"Um...Gryffindor wins!", Leon Alistair cheerfully announced to the arena, the green Slytherin flags flipping over automatically, leaving only Gryffindor red and gold to light up the stadium. "That was one hell of a kiss. Er... game! I meant one hell of a game.", the announcer stuttered, trying and failing miserably to cover up his slip.  
  
And well, he wasn't wrong.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Ron felt familiar hands on his shoulder and looked over to see his girlfriend standing next to him in the same spot he had landed. "Ron, are you alright?", she asked.  
  
The redhead swallowed thickly and shook his head furiously. No, he doubted he would ever be alright again. His best friend was kissing MALFOY! The same Malfoy who has made their lives hell for years. The same pompous wanker who picked fights that constantly cost them house points, landed them detention, or both.  
  
Unresolved sexual tension Hermione had called it. He'd scoffed back then, but now, faced with the reality of it all was too much.  
  
What if they start dating? What if they get married? Merlin forbid, what if they had...chil...He can't even say it... Children? His stomach flopped miserably.   
  
"Mione. Mione I think I'm going to be sick.", the redhead blurted before leaning over his broom and spilling the entire contents of his stomach onto the grass.

The bushy haired brunette rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald.", she sighed in fond exasperation. "It was just a kiss, it's not like they were naked." Her words only seemed to make the younger boy heave even more.  
  
Hermione simply rubbed at his back and looked off towards the castle where four figures were getting smaller by the second, a knowing smile on her face.

This was only the beginning. 


End file.
